It has been known that a remote support service for users who operate electric appliances such as a smart phone and a personal computer may be provided via a network using a public network. Such a remote support service allows customer support staff to access users' personal computers and electric appliances directly so as to diagnose and handle the situation or the problem with the personal computers and the electronic appliances.
For example, a method in which a user terminal is remotely accessed by a support-side computer, ensuring security without bothering with complex configuration (for example, see PLTs 1 and 2).
In the inventions described in PLTs 1 and 2, the operator's remote support for the software on the client side can be made through remote login. Furthermore, as shown in NPL 1, remote control combined with a telephone can provide instructions to a support target.